1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been paid to an organic electroluminescent display device as a thin and lightweight light emitting source, and a large number of image display devices having the organic electroluminescent display device have been developed. An electroluminescent light emitting element has a structure in which an organic layer having a light emitting layer is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode.
As the organic electroluminescent display device of this type, for example, JP 2012-234748 A discloses a structure having a flattening film in which concave potions functioning as a guide for bank formation are formed, banks formed in the concave portions, and an organic light emitting layer formed within an area defined by the banks.